A Cookie Named Desire
by Thalia Kendall
Summary: Kevin Entwhistle and Lisa Turpin, friends with benefits who argued over EVERYTHING. Like the consumption of cookies. But perhaps arguments can yield unexpected results. One-shot.


A/N: Dedicated to w00bies Kimmie and Mandy, the inspiration for Kevin Entwhistle and Lisa Turpin, respectively, and lovely people both. Yes, more obscure shippiness from me. You know you like it! ::wink::

Disclaimer: Being all poor college student-ish, I can't afford to own either Kevin or Lisa. The food costs alone would drive me to selling my plasma to pay for it all, and my plasma is too contaminated with excess amounts of caffeine to fetch lots of money.

~*~ A Cookie Named Desire ~*~

She stayed in his flat more often than not. It was only natural, after all. He had a bigger television, and his place was happily out of her parents' reach. Not to mention, it worked out better for him to have someone there. She did poke him in the mornings (sometimes literally) and he was never late for Quidditch practices.   
  
This was the friendship part of their relationship.  
  
And then, there was the sex part.   
  
It had all started with the party that Steven and Mandy had thrown after the two (ungrateful) friends had returned from their elopement to Tahiti. Steven had mastered the art of concocting Piña Coladas with the same sort of dedication that he used to write Advanced Potions essays back in their schooldays. Needless to say, the two best friends of the happy newlywed couple had drank many toasts.  
  
They'd ended up naked together on a futon in an office. After both had freaked out and Kevin had started banging his head against the wall until the full effects of the hangover had set in and he'd been forced to make a mad, naked dash to the loo, they'd managed to come to the agreement to go on a date or two. Just so that it was slightly less naughty and terrible than gratuitous drunken shagging.  
  
A date had turned to two, then three... they argued over everything, and ended up shagging anyway. Now, she knew the spells to bypass the wards on his flat, and he didn't bat an eyelash any more when he noticed her camisole thrown across his bedroom landing on top of a cactus on the windowsill.   
  
That didn't matter. The curtains had been drawn, and it wasn't as if she wore bright red camisoles with shocking pink polka dots.   
  
A hungry Kevin Entwhistle, hair still wet and spiky from the shower, Apparated to his flat that fine autumn afternoon after a particularly long practice. Moving around his flat and noticing idly that Lisa wasn't 'home' yet, he made a beeline for the kitchen.   
  
Big blue eyes lit up like Christmas lights when he spied a round glass platter on the counter. And ON that happy, pretty platter, there were COOKIES!  
  
Chunky chocolate chip cookies, that had certainly not been there that morning, just WAITING for him!  
  
Very happy that he didn't have to cook anything, the former Ravenclaw blithely grabbed the platter, and, the cookies of happiness balanced on an open palm, he sat down in front of the television. Cartoons and cookies... it was THE LIFE!  
  
Lisa Turpin, packing up the thick sheaf of glossy parchments that had been the brochures for the most recent presentation (in Italy) for her department, gave a satisfied sigh as she prepared to go 'home' (Kevin's flat was pretty much 'home' now). Well. It HAD been a week. In a hotel where practically no one spoke English. With no television.   
  
There was also no Kevin, which was somewhat disheartening, though she'd eat her own wand char-grilled over portabella mushroom risotto before she'd admit to THAT.  
  
Mmm... food... she'd baked two dozen cookies that morning, after she'd finally gotten home from Italy. Kevin had left for practice already, but... well, two dozen was plenty. There should be some left, still.  
  
She heard the sound of cartoons on television as soon as she'd Apparated in. "I'm home!"  
  
"Lisa!" Kevin's cowlicked head swiveled up from the couch, and he gave her a wide grin, "You're back! The cookies were delicious!" Complimenting the chef, Kevin knew, was a Good Thing.  
  
"That's good to hear... where are they?" The young woman, throwing her briefcase haphazardly onto the floor, headed towards the kitchen, only to emerge a few seconds later. "Where are the cookies, Kevin? I made two dozen of them..."  
  
Kevin suddenly looked very uncomfortable, and Lisa, astute Ravenclaw that she was, followed his gaze to...  
  
A very empty glass platter on the coffee table.  
  
"YOU ATE THEM _ALL?!_" Lisa's eyes widened, before she glared at him, arms akimbo. "HOW COULD YOU?!"  
  
"I was HUNGRY!" Kevin pouted, "What was I supposed to do?"  
  
Ah... food... one of the main things they had in common. And one of the main things they argued over. Never let it be said that two epicureans always got along.  
  
Au contraire, both ALWAYS wanted the last spoonful of ice cream, the last cup of coffee, the last bottle of butterbeer, or even the last bite of the leftover spinach casserole. Besides, arguments made for great make-up shagging.   
  
Lisa stared, half in fury, half in bewilderment, at the hapless glass platter. How the HELL her... whatever Kevin was considered to her... had managed to down two dozen cookies, including the crumbs, and remain standing and flailing with as much energy as he was... completely escaped her understanding.   
  
He was also no longer cowering, and arguing back at her about his divine right to the pursuit of cookies with as much spirit as she was arguing about his inhuman eating abilities.   
  
"But Lisa, if you DIDN'T want me to eat them, you should have taken the cookies that you wanted to keep for yourself FIRST!" Kevin scowled, crossing his arms. "It's not MY fault they were all there for the taking!"  
  
"You should have THOUGHT of sharing! Honestly, the things I put up with," Lisa seethed, her eyes blazing with indignation.  
  
"Well," Kevin said in a sulky voice, "You don't HAVE to put up with it." Of course, he hoped that she DID, in fact, have to put up with it. Yes.   
  
"Pillock," Lisa hissed, poking him in the chest with a finger, "Tell me something I DON'T know. The things we do for love... but you're a bloody bottomless pit, Kevin!"  
  
"Well I love you too, but that doesn't mean that you should yell like a..." Kevin's retort died off like an abruptly snuffed candle, and his eyes widened, almost boyishly, "Waaaaaaaaaaait... just a moment... umm... l-love?"  
  
"What about it?" Lisa snapped, before she too stared, rather shell-shocked, "W-we... DIDN'T... did we?"  
  
"... I think so," Kevin said in a very small voice, "I think we BOTH just said it..."  
  
"Unholy earwax of Merlin," Lisa's voice was slightly shaky, as if unsure of the reality of the situation, "I LOVE you?!"  
  
"This is completely bizarre," Kevin declared quietly, "Umm... what now?"  
  
"I think we're supposed to snog or something?" Lisa ventured, looking up at her... friend-with-benefits-who-had-a-million-bad-habits-and-was-whiny-and-funny-and-a-great-shag... who somehow just happened to love her, and whom she somehow, very oddly, was rather fond of, too...  
  
"Oh. Right," Kevin nodded slowly, still with that boyish, slightly uncertain look in his face, and stepped forward. Reaching out, he gently cupped her face in his large hands and for a brief moment, looked into her eyes. Lisa didn't know it, but he was seeing more arguments and fighting over food and watching cartoons together... and perhaps also a family, and still having arguments and discussions and falling asleep together on the sofa many years later, both of them no longer quite as young.  
  
And he grinned disarmingly before he kissed her, and both of them promptly forgot that there had been an argument at all.


End file.
